Nouvelles Clés
by General Pingu
Summary: Monkey D. Luffia, ou Luffy, habitant à Fuusha avec ses frères et sa meilleure amie, doit quitter tout ce qu'elle connaît pour continuer ses études à Grand Line. Elle y ferra la connaissance de plusieurs personnes très intéressantes et d'un voisin très à son goût … et de son fils. (Warning : Fem!Luffy, Fem!Kidd, ZoLu)
1. Déménagement

**Général : Hi ho !  
** **Zayel : Quoi ?  
** **Général : Je dis bonjour abrutie.  
Zayel : Dans la langue des andouilles sûrement.  
Général : Commences pas. Bref ! Comme promis, voici le premier chapitre de Nouvelle Clés un AU de One Piece.  
Zayel : Bonne lecture !**

 _Auteur_ : Général Pingu  
 _Titre_ : Nouvelles Clés  
 _Mangas_ : One Piece  
 _P_ _airing_ : Zoro x Luffy, Sabo x Kidd  
 _Autre_ : Fem!Luffy, Fem!Kidd, un peu OOC, AU  
 _Résumé_ : Monkey D. Luffia, ou Luffy, habitant à Fuusha avec ses frères et sa meilleure amie, doit quitter tout ce qu'elle connaît pour continuer ses études à Grand Line. Elle y ferra la connaissance de plusieurs personnes très intéressantes et d'un voisin très à son goût … et de son fils. (Warning : Fem!Luffy, Fem!Kidd, ZoLu)  
 _Disclamer_ : Les personnages appartiennent à maître Oda, la chanson de chapitre 6 ne m'appartient pas, l'image non plus.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Le déménagement**

Je suis bien là entre mes draps chauds dans les bras de Morphée, j'avais pas un truc important à faire aujourd'hui ? Hmm, nan j'ai du le rêver, hmm encore dormir un peu…

 **\- Luffy ! Réveille toi tête de pioche !** Cria soudainement une voix.

J'ouvre difficilement un œil et vis Ace dans l'embrasure de la porte.

 **\- Qwé ?**

 **\- Réveilles toi si tu veux dire au revoir à tes potes, tu dois partir dans deux heures pour arriver à l'heure pour récupérer tes clés !**

Ah oui j'oubliais, je déménage à Grand Line aujourd'hui.

* * *

Je n'aime pas obéir à Ace mais il a raison si je ne veux pas être en retard je dois me lever. Je prends ma douche vite fait prenant tout de même soin de bien laver mes long cheveux. Je m'habille d'un simple jean et d'un T-Shirt noir avec ma veste rouge sans manche par dessus, j'essaie de faire quelque chose de potable avec mes cheveux mais je ne suis pas douée alors je prends une brosse, mes élastiques et je descends au salon. Dans la pièce à vivre qui sert aussi bien de salon, salle à manger et cuisine je trouve Ace, mon grand frère de 25 ans, endormis dans son bol de céréales encore torse nu portant juste son bermuda noir et son chapeau, Sabo, mon autre grand frère de 25 ans lui aussi, dans la cuisine en train de me préparer de la viande pour mon petit déjeuné, habillé avec un jean, une chemise blanche et une longue veste bleu, et Kidd, ma meilleure amie de 23 ans et la petite amie de Sabo, sur le canapé en train de lire un magazine de mécanique habillée d'un short en jean et d'un haut gris métallique épousant ses formes généreuses avec seulement une manche, ses cheveux flamboyant coiffés en une queue de cheval haute et décorés avec sa paire de lunette de soudure. Dans toute ma délicatesse je lui saute dessus, me servant de sa poitrine comme coussin, elle me lance un regard interrogatif de ses yeux rouges cerise et je lui montre ma brosse.

 **\- Va vraiment falloir que tu apprennes comment te coiffer toute seule Lu'**

 **\- Je sais le faire mais tu le fais tellement bien, je lui sourie.**

 **\- Hmpf, aller diablesse je m'occupe de toi.**

Toute contente je m'assois par terre entre ses jambes et elle commence à me faire un chignon tressé comme elle sais si bien faire, après tout elle passe son temps à s'entraîner/torturer un de ses meilleurs amis qui a eu l'excellente idée d'avoir les cheveux longs.

 **\- Luffy tu as bien toutes tes affaires ?** Me demanda Sabo depuis la cuisine.

 **\- Oui, oui !**

 **\- Même tes affaires de cours ?**

 **\- Oui, oui !**

 **\- Même ton Merry en peluche ?** Rigola Kidd.

 **\- Oui, o-… Ah non ! Il est encore dans mon lit !**

Ma réponse déclencha un fou rire chez la rousse ce qui ne manqua pas de réveiller Ace qui releva la tête de son bol, le visage décoré de plus de céréales qu'il n'a de tâches de rousseur.

* * *

Une fois que Kidd eut fini de me coiffer et moi de manger, je montai finir de ranger mes dernières affaires alors que mes frères chargeaient mes affaires dans le camion et que Kidd était allée chercher notre bande pour que je puisse faire mes adieux. Je recompte mes cartons checkant la liste que j'ai faite pour vérifier que tout était là.

 **\- Ace, tu as bien pris le carton qu'il y avait sur le bar ?**

 **\- Oui, arrêtes de stresser.**

 **\- Je stresse pas !**

 **\- On te croit tous.** Rigola Sabo.

Je leur fis la boude. Évidemment que je suis stressée ! C'est la première fois que je pars de la maison, certes Ace, Sabo et Kidd viendront me rejoindre plus tard à Grand Line mais je vais rester plusieurs mois sans connaître personne loin de mes frères adorés, de Kidd et de ma bande. En parlant d'eux ils arrivent avec en tête Kidd en train de s'engueuler avec Bonney, Law les regardant complètement dépité. J'imagine qu'il a encore essayé de les séparer, il devrait savoir depuis le temps que c'est pas vraiment la peine d'essayer quand on est pas dans le coin. Ace et Sabo montent dans le camion prêts à me conduire à Grand Line pendant que je vais dire au revoir.

* * *

Je commence à dire au revoir à la bande des medicos comme on les appels, ils sont une équipe d'infirmier, docteurs et aide soignant travaillant à l'hôpital de Fuusha, il y a Penguin, dont on a jamais vu le visage, Shachi, un petit gars roux portant toujours des lunettes de soleil et une casquette rose et bleue, et Bepo, un albinos portant un bonnet blanc avec des petites oreilles rondes lui donnant un petit air d'ours polaire. Ensuit viens Trafalgar Law lui aussi il fait partie des medicos mais je lui garde un câlin particulier parce que je sais qu'il a horreur de ça et, tout comme Kidd, j'adore l'emmerder.

 **\- Luffy-ya tu peux me lâcher s'il te plaît…**

Je le sens complètement tendu, quand je le relâche il se détend et je lui fais un énorme sourire auquel il m'envoie un de ses nombreux regards blasés. Je continue ma tournée avec Bonney, une dernière joute verbale avant que je parte. À sa suite vient Killer, le cobaye de Kidd, mais je ne me risque pas à lui faire un câlin alors je lui fais juste un check, je sais que d'habitude il se serait amusé à me prendre dans un headlock et m'ébouriffer les cheveux mais avec ma coupe il ne risque pas de se prendre les foudres de Eustass Captaine Kidd. Et en parlant d'elle, elle est la dernière à qui je dis au revoir et évidemment on ne manque pas de faire une scène. Elle me serre fort dans ses bras et, faisant une tête et demi de moins qu'elle, je me retrouvais la tête entre ses seins.

 **\- Aww, Luffia ne me quitte pas !** Dit-elle des fausses larmes dans les yeux.

 **\- Je suis désolée mon amour mais je le dois !** Lui répondis-je dramatiquement, la voix étouffée par le corps de ma meilleure amie.

 **\- Pourquoi la vie est si cruelle ?!**

 **\- Bon vous avez fini votre cirque ?!** J'entends Sabo crier depuis le camion.

 **\- Rabat-joie.** On lui cria en retour.

Kidd finie par me faire un bisou sur le front, salua Ace et embrassa Sabo avant qu'on ne parte.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Général : Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut la suite arrive dans les prochaines minutes  
Zayel : Review !  
Général : Tien, c'est toi qui demandes les reviews maintenant ?  
Zayel : Meh  
Général : L'idée du couple Kidd x Sabo vient de Ftxxx avec inspiration de deux fictions/OS de mkhrisxamar.**


	2. Grand Line

**Général : La suite !**  
 **Zayel : Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Grand Line**

Grand Line est une grande ville un peu particulière qui a plusieurs styles d'architecture en un, certains quartiers sont très modernes avec des bâtiments en verre, d'autres très rustiques, je crois même avoir vu un quartier avec des maisons montées dans des arbres, j'aurais tellement aimé habiter là ! Mais non, mon immeuble est un petit immeuble dans l'agglomération près d'un cours d'eau et d'un parc au centre d'un quartier résidentiel avec toutes les accommodations nécessaires et des transports en commun pouvant m'emmener au campus Atarisuto, ma nouvelle école. Devant l'immeuble, mon nouveau propriétaire nous attends pour nous remettre les clés, ce qu'il fit brièvement avant de s'éclipser prétextant un rendez-vous.

 **\- On t'aide à monter tes affaires ?**

 **\- Ouais je veux bien ça serra plus rapide.**

Avec deux paires de bras musclés en plus on finit effectivement assez rapidement. Vers midi alors que je monte le dernier carton je suis dans l'ascenseur avec un homme à moitié endormi visiblement musclé aux cheveux étrangement vert menthe et trois boucles d'oreilles à son lobe gauche, il a un sac de sport vert sapin dans la main ainsi qu'un sac de course et un sac pour enfant en forme de petit renne sur l'épaule droite. Il tenait dans ses bras un petit garçon aux cheveux châtains qui me regarde de ses grand yeux curieux et qui porte un étrange chapeau rose avec une croix blanche décoré d'une ramure de renne. Je fis un sourire au petit garçon qui me sourie en retour, l'arrêt de l'ascenseur réveilla son père qui ne me remarqua même pas et entra dans l'appartement voisin du mien, charmant le voisin … j'espère qu'il est plus agréable quand il est réveillé. Le dernier carton monté Ace et Sabo ont dû rentrer et moi je passai le reste de ma journée et le lendemain à ranger, faire des provisions et me trouver un job pour pouvoir vivre, mon grand-père m'envoie de quoi payer le loyer et mon école mais pas plus.

* * *

Mon réveille sonne… veut pas me lever … Sabo a fait à manger ? Tiens Ace ou Kidd ne viennent pas me réveiller ? J'ouvre difficilement les yeux … Merde ! Aujourd'hui c'est mon premier jour à l'Atarisuto ! Je me réveille en vitesse, prépare mon sac, engloutis un petit-déjeuné froid manquant cruellement de viande et me coiffai rapidement déplorant l'absence de ma coiffeuse préférée, je pris en vitesse un selfie avec une tête dépitée que j'envoyai à Kidd avant de prendre mon sac, mon chapeau de paille et de partir prendre les transports en commun. Bien sûr, il a fallu que je me trompe de sens au moins une fois et une fois arrivée sur le campus je ne sais pas vraiment où aller. Complètement paumée et essayant de donner un sens à la carte que j'avais entre les mains, je me fis accoster par un garçon d'à peu près mon âge avec des dreadlocks noires couvertes par un bandana couleur kaki, des yeux marrons plein de curiosité et de créativité et un très long nez.

 **\- Salut ! Tu es nouvelle ?**

 **\- Euh oui … c'est si évident que ça ?**

 **\- Haha tu as juste l'air complètement perdue.**

 **\- J'avoue que je ne sais pas vraiment où aller.**

 **\- Je peux t'aider à naviguer dans le campus si tu veux.**

 **\- Je veux bien, Je m'appelle Monkey D Luffia, tu peux m'appeler Luffy.**

 **\- Usopp !**

Usopp est un charmant garçon qui certes raconte beaucoup de conneries mais qui me faisait bien rire. Il est étudiant en ingénierie et art graphique et nous avons ensemble les cours de langues et d'économie.

* * *

À la pause de midi il racontait encore une de ses histoires, appartement il est déjà aller sur la lune, c'est dingue … je me demande si il m'y emmènerait si je lui demandais…

 **\- Oy ! Usopp !**

Je me retourne et aperçois un jeune homme à la chevelure blonde qui lui cachait l'œil droit avec un sourcil étrangement en spiral, un petit bouc et une cigarette à la bouche approcher. Quand il me vit, ses yeux se transformèrent en cœur, du sang coula de son nez et il se mit à faire de la fumée en forme de cœur. À genoux devant moi, il me baisa la main.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'une belle fleur comme vous fait en présence de ce long nez.**

 **\- Il est bizarre ton pote.** M'adressais-je au long nez en question ignorant le blond.

 **\- Eech, il est comme ça avec toutes les filles, ne fais pas attention.**

 **\- Comment oses-tu attirer toute l'attention de cette belle créature !**

 **\- Sanji, je te présente Luffia, Luffy, c'est Sanji. Il est étudiant en art culinaire.**

 **-** **Tu cuisines ?!** Lui demandais-je en sautant de mon siège la salive à la bouche.

 **\- Je suis un excellent cuisinier qui serrait ravis de vous faire tout ce que vous me demander mademoiselle.**

 **\- Viaaaande !**

Pendant que j'étais occupée à rêver de viande bien rôtie une jeune fille nous rejoignit. Elle me regardait avec un petit sourire innocent aux allures charmeuses.

 **\- Bonjour je m'appelle Nami, étudiante en architecture.**

 **\- Monkey D Luffia, tu peux m'appeler Luffy.**

 **\- Sanjii~ Tu peux aller me chercher un dessert~**

 **\- Et de la viande !**

 **\- Aye ! Mes belles créatures !**

Nami me lança un regard un peu moins sympathique que tout à l'heure mais qui s'en soucis, je vais avoir de la viande à manger !

* * *

J'ai passé une excellente journée, Usopp est vraiment sympa bien qu'un peu trouillard, Nami est un peu bizarre et elle me regarde toujours de travers mais je suis sûre qu'au fond elle est pas méchante et Sanji est assez sympa même si je n'aime pas trop la manière dont il me voit, j'imagine pas ce que lui ferrait Kidd si il commençait à lui faire la coure, et je ne parle même pas de Sabo, Shishishi j'en rigole rien que d'y penser. Une fois rentrée chez moi je me mis à faire des cookies dédiés à mes voisins, j'ai décidé d'aller me présenter, je ne suis pas douée en cuisine mais Sabo m'a apprit à faire des cookies quand j'étais petite alors je sais au moins faire ça. Mon voisin du bout du couloir est un drôle de gars aux cheveux roses et aux grosses lunettes rondes, gentil petit gars qui a l'air très peu sûr de lui, il s'appelle Coby. Sa voisine est une jeune fille charmante et très accueillante aux cheveux azur, elle s'appelle Vivi. Les deux voisins suivant m'ont juste regardé de travers et m'ont claqué la porte au nez, charmant. Je me dirige vers la dernière porte, mon voisin direct, celui que j'ai vu dans l'ascenseur en emménageant. Je frappe à la porte et vint m'ouvrir le petit garçon. Sort de l'appartement une odeur de cannelle et de vanille et une douce musique au piano venant sûrement d'une station radio.

 **\- Bonsoir.** Je souris à ce jeune homme.

 **\- Bonsoir.** Me dit-il timidement en se cachant dans le mauvais sens derrière la porte.

 **\- Tes parents sont là ?**

 **\- Papa est fatigué, il fait dodo sur le canapé.**

 **\- Oh, je suis votre nouvelle voisine, je m'appelle Luffia.**

 **\- Moi c'est Tony, mais papa m'appelle Chopper.**

 **\- Enchanté Chopper, tu pourras donner ces cookies à ton papa ?**

 **\- Je peux en manger ?**

 **\- Demandes lui d'abord.**

Le petit me fit un grand sourire avant de refermer la porte. Une bonne chose de faites je prépare mes affaires pour mes cours de demain et vais me coucher après avoir conversé pendant une heure ou deux au téléphone avec ma petite famille.

* * *

Ça fait deux jours que j'ai commencé les cours, je m'entends très bien avec mes nouveaux amis, sauf Nami allez comprendre pourquoi, elle me frappe quand j'ai dis un truc qui ne lui plaît pas et m'insulte à tout bout de champs. En revanche j'ai fais la connaissance de mon prof de musique, Rumbar Brook, un drôle de bonhomme toujours en train de s'esclaffer avec son rire très particulier et à faire des blagues pas drôles qui moi me font bien rire, je suis sûre qu'il s'entendrait bien avec Usopp. Je travaille sur la partition que Brook nous a donné à analyser, tranquillement avachie sur mon canapé, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. En ouvrant je tombe sur mon voisin, ses cheveux vert en bataille, ses yeux argentés plus réveillés que la dernière fois, il est habillé d'une chemise blanche avec les premiers boutons ouvert me laissant une vue sur son torse musclé et une cicatrice semblant prendre naissance au niveau de son épaule gauche, il porte sur le nez une paire de lunette rectangulaire à monture rouge. Cet homme est totalement mon style, c'est dommage qu'il ait déjà une famille. Et oui je ne suis pas aussi naïve que j'en ai l'air de l'extérieur, en même temps avec Kidd c'est difficile de rester naïve bien longtemps, surtout quand Sabo est dans le coin.

 **\- Désolé pour l'autre jour, je suis venu vous rapporter votre assiette, Chopper a adoré vos cookies.**

 **\- Oh merci ! Je m'appelle Luffia, j'ai emménagé y'a quatre jours. Et vous pouvez me tutoyer.**

 **\- Zoro, enchanté.**

 **\- Tu veux rentrer boire quelque chose ?**

 **\- Oh, je peux pas, je dois amener Chopper chez ma sœur, une autre fois peut-être.**

 **\- À bientôt dans ce cas.**

Il repartit et je me remis au travail, c'est tellement dommage qu'il ait un enfant. Je n'ai rien contre les enfants au contraire je les aime beaucoup mais qui dit enfant dit parents et ça veut dire qu'il a une femme ou au moins une petite amie.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Général : Au chapitre suivant !  
** **Zayel : Review !  
** **Général : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive toi ?  
** **Zayel : D'humeur charitable, j'aide les mendiante  
** **Général : Je me disais aussi.**


	3. L'accident

**Général : On continu sur la lancée.  
** **Zayel : t'es de bonne humeur toi.**  
 **Génral : J'essaie juste de poster le plus de chapitre avant la reprise des cours. Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : L'accident**

Voilà presque un mois que je suis installée à Grand Line, je me suis achetée un petit compagnon à poils pour me tenir compagnie dans mon appartement vide. Un petit chat roux que j'ai appelé Sunny. Je m'entends toujours aussi bien avec Usopp mais Nami refuse toujours d'être amicale avec moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est comme ça, à chaque fois que je parle à Sanji elle me regarde de travers et j'entends souvent des insultes à peine dissimulées à mon égard. D'un autre côté, on a formé une petite bande qui inclus même trois profs : Rumbar Brook, mon prof de musique déjanté, Nico Robin, une prof d'archéologie et d'architecture très posée bien qu'un peu creepy parfois, et Don Franky, le prof d'ingénierie d'Usopp que je suspecte d'être un pervers dissimulé mais c'est peut être parce qu'il se trimballe de partout à moitié à poil. On a désigné notre QG au restaurant de la famille de Sanji, le Baratie, on s'y retrouve presque tous les soirs. J'y mange de l'excellente cuisine et je peux réviser mes textes de théâtre avec l'aide d'Usopp et ses fabuleux talents de théâtre et de mes autres amis qui se font une joie de faire les répliques des autres personnages, on pourrait presque se faire notre petite pièce personnelle. Enfin, ce soir n'est pas un de ces soirs malheureusement, je me retrouve alors à jouer à Rayman sur ma console avec Sunny sur les genoux. Normalement je n'aurais pas hésité à faire une partie d'un jeu quelconque en ligne avec Ace, Sabo et Kidd mais depuis quelques jours ils ne répondent plus à mes appels. Sabo m'a envoyé un message ce matin me disant que quelque chose était arrivé malheureusement je n'en sais pas plus … Merci de m'inquiéter encore plus frangin ! J'espère juste que je vais avoir bientôt de leurs nouvelles… On frappe à la porte je vais ouvrir et découvre Chopper, le fils de mon voisin, son chapeau fixé sur la tête et une peluche de renne dans les mains qui me regarde. Tiens d'ailleurs c'est vrai que je n'ai pas souvent vu Zoro, une ou deux fois quand il partait ou rentrait du boulot avec ou sans Chopper.

 **\- Bonsoir Chopper.**

 **\- Bonsoir … Papa a dû partir très vite et il m'a dit de venir chez la voisine le temps que tante Pero arrive.**

 **\- Oh, viens entre alors.**

Chopper entra timidement dans mon salon et s'assied sur le canapé.

 **\- Tu veux manger ou boire quelque chose ?**

Il secoua vivement la tête, je le sens pas très à l'aise jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Sunny dormir sur le canapé.

 **\- Oooh ! T'as un chat !**

 **\- Oui, il s'appelle Sunny.**

 **\- Papa, il a trois chats à la maison ! Et plus tard j'ai décidé que je serais vétérinaire !**

 **\- Trois chat ? Il doit beaucoup aimer les animaux.**

 **\- Oui mais il peut pas en avoir plus parce que la maison est trop petite.**

Je passai une bonne demi-heure à parler avec Chopper jusqu'à ce que j'entende quelqu'un tambouriner à ma porte en criant.

 **\- Zoro-nii ! Ouvres la porte abrutit, j'ai fait au plus vite alors maintenant ouvre moi !**

Ah, ça doit être la tante de Chopper… qui s'est trompée de porte. Évidemment je n'allais pas la laisser dans le couloir, je lui ouvre la porte et lui dis gentiment.

 **\- Zoro habite la porte à côté.**

Je la vis piquer un fard. La jeune fille avait des cheveux roses très longs et les même yeux que son frère, de superbes yeux argentés, elle était habillée en lolita gotique, look qui lui allait étrangement bien.

 **\- Ah mais merde ! Pourquoi vous vous obstinez à bouger les portes aussi !**

 **\- Shishishi, il me semble que vous êtes sa sœur non ?**

 **\- Roronoa Perona, enchantée.**

 **\- Luffia. Zoro a dû partir en urgence et m'a confié Chopper le temps que vous arriviez.**

 **\- Oh … pour une fois qu'il fait quelque chose d'intelligent cet abrutit.**

 **\- Vous voulez entrer une minute ?**

 **\- Si vous avez du café.**

 **\- Je mets ça sur le feu.**

Elle entre et Chopper lui court dans les bras Sunny sur ses talons. Pendant que Chopper continu de jouer avec Sunny je discute un peu avec Perona en buvant un café et je ne sais plus pour quelle raison on en est venu à parler de Chopper et ma curiosité me titille sur une question.

 **\- Mais je n'ai jamais vu la mère de Chopper.**

 **\- J'aurais aimé ne jamais la connaître … cette femme était une vrai garce, c'était une petite amie à mon frère qui l'a largué quand elle a appris qu'elle était enceinte. Zoro l'a suppliée de ne pas abandonner l'enfant, alors il l'a pris sous sa garde même si Chopper n'est pas son fils biologique.**

 **\- Chopper ne demande jamais qui est sa mère ?**

 **\- Nan, il sait que Zoro n'est pas son père biologique mais il s'en fiche comme de savoir qui est sa mère**

C'est bon à savoir tout ça. J'ai encore toutes mes chances avec Zoro donc, faut juste que je trouve un moyen pour le voir plus. Je verrais bien en temps et en heure. Bien sûr Perona du rentrer chez elle prenant Chopper avec elle.

* * *

N'ayant pas cours aujourd'hui j'avais prévu d'aller à la salle de sport histoire de m'entraîner un peu en embarquant un Usopp un peu réfractaire dans l'histoire mais je n'eus pas le temps de mettre un pied dehors que mon téléphone vibra. Un appel de Sabo, enfin !

 **\- Sabo ?! Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles, ni de Ace d'ailleurs… tout va bien ?**

 _ **\- Luffy, tout ne va pas bien non…**_

Il avait la voix fatiguée et tremblante, il commence vraiment à me faire peur.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

 _ **\- Il y a eu un accident au garage où travaillent Ace et Kidd**_

 **\- Ils vont bien ?!**

 **- _Plus ou moins …_**

 ** _-_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!**

 _ **\- Je ne sais pas vraiment … tout ce dont on peux être sûr c'est que quelque chose a déclenché un incendie … Kidd s'est retrouvé coincée sous un de leur véhicule et Ace a essayé de la sortir de là.**_

 **\- Ok … euh … tu sais quoi je vais annuler mes plans et je viens vous voir, je fais au plus vite.**

Merde, merde, merde ! C'est pas possible, je prends mon sac à dos, mon chapeau et sors en trombe de mon appartement en oubliant de me coiffer. En sortant je percute Zoro, qui semblait revenir de je ne sais où. Quand il me vit, de l'inquiétude apparue dans ses yeux.

 **\- Tout va bien Luffia ?**

 **\- Non ! Rien ne va, faut absolument que je rentre à la maison … merde j'ai pas le permis. Putain ! Je vais devoir attendre le prochain train !**

 **\- Calmes toi une seconde, respires tu vas finir par hyperventiler.**

Je le regardais dans les yeux, il semblait plutôt calme malgré que je sois en panique devant lui. Je pris une grande inspiration, je ne vais pas être d'un grand aide à Sabo si je suis aussi agitée.

 **\- Tu vas mieux ?**

 **\- Un peu, désolée d'avoir paniqué … mon frère et ma meilleure amie ont eu un accident et je dois aller les voir.**

 **\- Je peux t'y emmener si tu veux.**

 **\- Je ne voudrais pas te déranger, tu dois t'occuper de Chopper, je vais juste prendre le prochain train.**

 **\- T'inquiète pas Chopper est à un week-end pédagogique avec sa classe, laisse moi juste me changer et je t'emmène**. **Entre en attendant.**

Il me fait entrer dans son appartement que je découvre alors, il va dans ce que j'imagine être sa chambre pendant que j'admire les alentours. Des photos de Chopper sont encadrées sur un mur à l'entrée sur certaines il est tout seul, sur d'autres avec Zoro ou Perona, certaines ont été prises à un parc d'attraction, d'autres à cet appartement ou dans un parc. Au salon au dessus de la cheminée je vois trois magnifiques katanas fièrement exposés, le premier avait un fourreau et une poignée blanche ivoire et une garde ronde, le deuxième avait un fourreau et une poignée rougeâtre cerclé d'or et une garde en forme de croix et le troisième avait un fourreau et une poignée noire avec des symboles rouges, une ficelle bleue encerclait la partie supérieure du fourreau et la garde était en forme de fleur. La pièce à vivre était très bien rangée et parsemée de plantes et de jouets pour enfants. Tout en détaillant la pièce j'envoyais un message à Usopp le prévenant de la situation. Zoro revint alors habillé d'un T-Shirt bleu imprimé d'un magnifique d'un tigre blanc bondissant de la hanche droite à l'épaule gauche et d'un pantalon noir qui me semblait être renforcé avec des plaques de plastique ou je ne sais quoi.

 **\- Tu es déjà montée sur une moto ?**

 **\- Une ou deux fois avec Kidd.**

 **\- Tu sais comment ça marche ?**

Je hochais la tête en guise de réponse.

 **\- Super, tiens prends cet équipement je vais chercher le mien.**

Le remerciant j'enfile le manteau renforcé noir et vert anis, les gants assortis et je prends le casque à la main. Zoro revint habillé du même équipement que moi en rouge et noir. On descend alors jusqu'au souterrain ou se trouve dans un garage une magnifique moto très bien entretenue dans le même paterne de couleur que la veste de son propriétaire.

 **\- En selle miss.**

Inquiète et excitée à la fois je monte sur sa moto et on part pour Fuusha.

* * *

Il fallut un peu moins de deux heures pour arriver à l'hôpital de Fuusha, avant que je parte en courant vers les portes du centre médical Zoro m'informa qu'il resterait dans le coin pour le moment et me donna un papier avec son numéro me disant de l'appeler quand je désirais rentrer ou si je comptais rester. Je lui fis un sourire et le remercia chaleureusement avant de me précipiter à l'intérieur, Sabo m'y attendait.

 **\- Lu' ?! Comment t'es arrivée aussi vite ?**

 **\- Mon voisin m'a emmené en moto … Alors ?!**

 **\- Ace est en soins intensifs à cause de graves brûlures … et Kidd est encore en chirurgie … ils vont devoir lui amputer le bras gauche…**

Je le prends dans mes bras laissant mes larmes couler. On reste comme ça pour plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Law vint nous voir.

 **\- Luffy-ya, tu es déjà là.**

 **\- Salut Law, comment ils vont ?**

 **\- Ace-ya va s'en sortir sans trop de séquelles une fois que les brûlures auront cicatrisé et qu'il aura suivi une période de rééducation pour son bras. Pour ce qui est de Kidd-ya, elle va avoir des cicatrices permanentes sur son visage et son torse, nous n'avons pas pu sauver son bras.**

 **\- On peut les voir ?**

 **\- Oui, question de praticité ils sont dans la même chambre.**

Sans poser plus de question, on suivit Law jusqu'à la chambre assignée. Sur des draps blanc étaient allongés Kidd et Ace, Ace avait le torse, l'épaule droite et la partie droite de son visage recouverts de bandages, il était réveillé mais sous médication anti-douleur, Kidd avait la partie gauche de son visage et son cou sous des bandages et son bras gauche était manquant jusqu'à l'épaule, le moignon couvert par d'autres bandages.

* * *

On est resté plusieurs heures à leurs côtés, j'ai informé Zoro que je resterais encore un peu et il m'a répondu qu'il m'attendrait. Sabo et moi avons du calmer Kidd quand elle s'est réveillée et qu'elle s'est rendue compte qu'il lui manquait maintenant un membre. Maintenant elle était en pleurs dans les bras de Sabo, ça me fait de la peine de la voir comme ça. Sans qu'on s'y attende Bepo entra dans la chambre

 **\- Désolé.**

 **\- Salut Bepo.** Le saluais-je avec un mince sourire.

 **\- J'ai peut-être une bonne nouvelle a vous annoncer.**

Nous étions tous à son écoute omettant le peut-être, notre Bepo est bizarre comme ça.

 **\- Law a contacté un de nos confrères au grand hôpital de Grand Line, ils ont fait de grandes avancées dans le domaine des prothèses biomécaniques et Kidd peut être candidate pour ce genre d'opération. Seulement c'est une opération très lourde et qui coûte très chère, désolé.**

 **\- On peut demander au vieux de nous aider financièrement ? Demanda Sabo, tenant toujours Kidd dans ses bras**

 **\- Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution surtout que Kidd et Ace ne pourront plus travailler pour un moment.**

 **\- J'ai comme l'impression que notre déménagement à Grand Line va se faire plus tôt que prévu.** S'amusa Ace.

 **\- Je vais faire les papiers nécessaires et je reviens vers vous. Je vais aussi préparer un transfère à l'hôpital de Grand Line, désolé.**

Bepo donna plusieurs autres instructions, avant de nous laisser. Je discutai encore un peu avant de leur annoncer mon départ, j'étais rassurée qu'ils soient encore en vie, maintenant plusieurs démarches et du temps vont êtres nécessaires pour qu'ils soient à nouveau au top de leur forme mais au moins ils sont en vie. Je fis un dernier câlin à Kidd et Ace en faisant attention à leurs blessures et fis promettre à Sabo de me donner plus de nouvelles avant d'envoyer un message à Zoro et l'attendre devant l'hôpital.

* * *

Zoro me rejoignit très vite, me fit remonter sur sa bécane après m'avoir demandé des nouvelles de Ace et Kidd et on est repartit pour Grand Line. Je suis au pas de ma porte m'apprêtant à rentrer chez moi, mais je ne peux me résoudre à rentrer sans rien dire, je ne peux pas rater une occasion pareil.

 **\- Merci encore de m'avoir amené jusque là bas.**

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas, prends ça comme un remerciement pour avoir garder Chopper, et aussi désolé de l'imprévu de la situation de la dernière fois.**

 **\- Pas de problème j'ai fait la connaissance de Perona, elle est marrante ta sœur.**

 **-** **Tien** **s,** **on ne me l'a jamais faites celle là j'ai eu le droit à exubérante, casse-pieds, bizarre mais marrante jamais. On m'a déjà demandé une fois si on était vraiment frère et sœur.**

 **\- Vous avez les même yeux.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir à ce commentaire, alors qu'il me sourit légèrement.

 **\- Tu veux entrer boire un verre ?**

 **\- Si tu as du temps à perdre.**

Il me fait signer d'entrer et je le suis. La soirée qui suivit était tout simplement parfaite. J'ai appris qu'il était professeur de kendo et en lice pour le titre de champion national, qu'il jouait de la musique quand il avait le temps surtout du piano et qu'il adore les animaux j'ai d'ailleurs fait la connaissance de ses trois chats : Wadô une angora blanche, Kitetsu un européen marron rougeâtre et noir et Shusui un persan noir avec le bout des pattes et du museau marron. Je lui ai raconté pourquoi je suis venue à Grand Line, comment j'ai rencontré Kidd et je lui ai parlé de Sunny. À la fin de la soirée je lui ai même proposé de garder Chopper quand il avait besoin, comme ça il n'était pas obligé de l'emmener chez Perona à chaque fois. Dans mon appart' je regarde l'heure et vois qu'il est déjà 23h et que j'ai 6 appels manqués de Usopp, 7 de Sanji et 1 de Nami. Trop fatiguée pour les appeler … Je vais juste envoyer un message à Usopp il fera passer l'info aux autres.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Général : Ok, Ftxx trouve un peu bizarre le comportement de Luffia quand elle prend le temps de tenter sa chance avec Zoro alors que elle sort de l'hosto après l'accident. Pour répondre à ça : Luffia est rassurée que Kidd et Ace aillent bien, plus détendue elle se dit qu'il faut qu'elle tente sa chance... Et surtout j'avais besoin d'un moment entre eux pour débloquer leur relation, sinon la fiction pourrait durer une cinquantaine de chapitre.  
Zayel : Longue explication pour que dalle.  
Général : Review ?**


	4. Rendez-vous

**Général : Un petit chapitre sans prétention.  
Zayel : Y'a toujours de la prétention quand c'est toi qui parle.  
Général : Tais toi et lance le chapitre  
Zayel : Bonne lecture...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Rendez-vous**

Ça fait presque une semaine depuis l'accident, Ace et Sabo se sont occupés des démarches pour déménager à Grand Line et ont appelé grand-père pour lui faire part de la situation, il n'a pas hésiter une seconde à financer l'opération de Kidd. L'emménagement est prévu pour dans une semaine et demi, le transfert de Kidd pour dans une semaine. Actuellement je suis avec ma petite bande alors que je sors de mon cours de danse.

 **\- Les gars, ça ne vous dérange pas si ce soir on fait la réunion chez moi ?**

 **\- Tout pour tes yeux ma beauté !** S'exclama Sanji.

 **\- Pourquoi on changerait nos habitudes pour madame ?!** Se renfrogna Nami.

 **\- Moi ça ne me dérange pas j'ai mon matériel pour finir mon esquisse.** Accepta Usopp.

 **\- Il y a-t-il une raison à ce changement, Luffia-san ?** Demanda Robin en souriant.

 **\- Je dois garder le fils de mon voisin.**

 **\- Et ton voisin il peut pas se démerder tout seul ?!** Ragea Nami.

 **\- Bah c'est déjà ce qu'il fait, mais comme ça sœur ne peut pas le garder ça veut dire que le bout de chou va devoir être assis pendant trois heures à regarder un entraînement de kendo, pas très intéressant pour un enfant de son âge.**

 **\- Aww, toujours aussi serviable Luffia-swan!** Intervint, un peu inutilement, Sanji.

Les plans changés, on se dirige tous les cinq en direction du tram que je prends pour rentrer. Une fois chez moi j'eus à peine le temps de servir des boissons à tout le monde qu'on frappe à la porte. Je vais ouvrir et comme attendu c'est Zoro avec Chopper dans les bras.

 **\- Luffy !** S'exclama Chopper.

 **\- Salut bonhomme !** Je le pris dans mes bras.

 **\- Je reviens te chercher dans trois heures mon grand.**

 **\- D'accord Papa.**

 **\- Ah Luffia tu peux vérifier qu'il fasse bien ses devoirs ? Il n'a pas encore eu le temps de les finir.**

 **\- Pas de soucis je m'en occupe. À tout à l'heure.**

Il fait un bisou sur le front à Chopper qui rigole, je lui fais la bise et il s'en va.

 **\- Aller viens canaille, je vais te présenter à mes amis de l'école qui sont là.**

 **\- Sunny il est là aussi ?**

 **\- Oui, tu pourras jouer avec lui quand tu auras fini de faire ce que ta maîtresse a demandé.**

 **\- Ok.**

Je retourne au salon avec un petit renne de forme humaine dans les bras.

 **\- Les amis, je vous présente Chopper. Chopper je te présente Sanji, Nami, Robin et Usopp, fait gaffe à lui, il dit beaucoup de mensonge.**

 **\- Hey ! Ce que tu peux être méchante Lu-chan.**

Chopper s'installa sur mes genoux avec un verre de lait et son travail, pendant qu'on discutait du festival d'automne qui aura lieu dans 1 mois, à la mi-Novembre. De mon côté je vais faire partis de l'orchestre, en tant que chanteuse, dirigé par Brook et je vais devoir participer à une exhibition de danse, Sanji et sa classe de cuisine doivent préparer des repas gastronomiques pour plusieurs centaines de personnes, Nami et sa classe vont être ceux qui mettent le tout en place, sous la supervision de Robin, Franky et ses élèves vont s'occuper du côté technique comme les lumières ou les feux d'artifices et Usopp et sa classe de peinture vont créer une galerie d'art au profit d'une association caritative.

 **\- Luffy.** M'interpella Chopper.

 **\- Tu as fini ?**

 **\- Oui !**

Je vérifie qu'il n'a rien oublié avant d'acquiescer.

 **\- Bien tu peux aller jouer avec Sunny mais reste dans le salon et fais gaffe à ses griffes.**

Je regarde Chopper aller jouer un sourire sur le visage, quand je me retourne vers mes amis toutes les discussions se sont arrêtées, Usopp et Robin me regarde avec un sourire, Nami me regarde d'un air jaloux et Sanji saigne du nez avec des larmes dans les yeux.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **\- Luffia-swan est si belle !** Pleura Sanji.

 **\- Tch !**

 **\- Luffia-san, si je peux me permettre tu ferrais une excellente mère.**

Le commentaire de Robin me fis piquer un fard. Moi, mère ?! C'est vrai que j'aime beaucoup Chopper, mais à ce point là ? Est-ce qu'il m'accepterait comme sa mère ?

 **\- Je crois qu'on a cassé Luffy. Ey Lu' toujours là ?**

 **\- Oui, oui.** Répondis-je par automatisme.

Les trois heures passèrent, trois pendant lesquels je voyais bien que je soûlais Nami à tout le temps me recoiffer les cheveux, j'y peux rien si je n'arrive pas à me les coiffer correctement ! Bien vite on frappa à nouveau et bien sûr derrière la porte se trouve Zoro. Revenant de son cours de kendo.

 **\- Hey ! Tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Mes élèves ont été une vrai plaie aujourd'hui mais sinon ça va. Chopper n'a pas fait de bêtises ?**

 **\- Sage comme une image. J'ai des amis qui sont là tu veux rentrer ?**

 **\- Je vais enlever mes lentilles et j'arrive.**

 **\- Pas besoin de frapper quand tu reviens. Chopper, papa va rester un peu avec nous. Tu peux encore t'amuser.**

 **\- Youpi !**

Je me retourne vers mes amis qui me regardent étrangement.

 **\- J'ai invité le voisin à venir prendre un verre, il va juste chercher ses lunettes.**

On continue encore un peu nos planifications et autres sujets divers jusqu'à ce que j'entende la porte s'ouvrir. Entra un Zoro dans toute sa splendeur, habillé d'un simple T-Shirt noir avec une chemise bleue par dessus gardée ouverte et un jean troué, il n'a visiblement pas prit la peine de remettre ses chaussures et est simplement en chaussettes blanches. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Nami les yeux écarquillés, ses joues qui prenant une teinte rose et Sanji qui lance des piques à Zoro avec les yeux. Il se présente tout simplement auprès de tout le monde et s'installe autour de la table à café avec nous. Chopper vint le rejoindre et s'assoit sur ses genoux, Sunny me surprit quand il sauta depuis le sol sur l'épaule de Zoro, shishishi Zoro aime les animaux et les animaux aiment Zoro visiblement. La camaraderie était au rendez-vous, Nami essayait de draguer le vert mais se butait à un roc à chaque fois alors que Sanji le regardait de travers, je crois qu'il y a de la jalousie dans l'air. Je ramenais encore une fois une mèche rebelle derrière mon oreille quand Nami s'énerva.

 **\- Bon Luffy ! Fais quelque chose pour tes cheveux ! Apprends à te coiffer, coupes les, je sais pas mais arrêtes de tout le temps te recoiffer ça me tape sur le système !**

Je m'arrêtais dans mon mouvement, ce qu'elle vient de me dire me rappelle trop Kidd. Elle va bien, je ne devrais pas me mettre dans des états pareils mais en repensant à elle je revois son visage baigné de larmes, couvert de pansements, son bras en moins, avec à ses côtés Ace avec 35 % de son corps brûlé et recouvert de bandages. Je ne pus empêcher quelques larmes de quitter mes yeux, ne voulant pas faire face à mes amis dans cet état, je m'enfuie dans ma chambre. Je n'arrive pas à arrêter les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues. Je ne sais pas combien de temps à passé depuis que je suis dans ma chambre mais j'entends quelqu'un entrer. En levant mes yeux embués je vois Zoro s'asseoir à côté de moi sur mon lit. Il ne dit rien, ne pose aucune question, il me prend juste dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que je me calme.

 **\- Tu veux que je te coiffe ?** Me demanda-t-il doucement.

 **\- Tu sais faire ça ?**

 **\- J'ai une petite sœur je te rappelle, je ne suis pas ce qu'il y a de plus doué mais je sais manier une brosse.**

Je hochais la tête et lui donnai ma brosse qui était sur ma table de chevet et quelques élastiques, après quelques minutes en silence je me mis à lui parler.

 **\- Kidd était celle qui me coiffait tout le temps, après avoir râler que je savais pas faire et me dire que je devrais apprendre.**

 **\- Ta meilleure amie c'est ça ?**

 **\- Oui, même si elle va bien et que je sais qu'elle va pouvoir retrouver un bras fonctionnel je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la revoir avec mon frère à l'hôpital.**

Il ne dit rien de plus et finit de me faire des tresses. Je retourne dans le salon où Chopper foudroyait Nami du regard du haut de ses 6 ans.

 **\- Hey, bonhomme arrêtes tu vas finir par faire peur à Usopp.**

 **\- Heureusement que tu es là pour me sauver Lu-chan.** Rigola Usopp.

La petite soirée se finit peu de temps après, Nami, Sanji, Usopp et Robin sont rentrés chez eux, Zoro m'aide à ranger avant de rentrer à son tour, Chopper endormit sur son épaule.

 **\- Tu veux bien sortir prendre un café demain ?** Me demanda-t-il avant de partir.

 **\- Je finis à 15h30.**

 **\- Et moi à 16h, on se retrouve au centre ville ?**

 **\- Et Chopper ?**

 **\- Il fini l'école à 17h et si je ne suis pas là ils le gardent jusqu'à ce que j'arrive. Ils savent que je ne finis pas toujours à la même heure.**

 **\- À demain alors.**

 **\- À demain.**

Il m'embrassa le front et rentra dans son appart' me laissant aller me coucher.

* * *

Impatiente, je sors précipitamment de l'école après avoir dit au revoir à mes amis, je prends le bus direction du centre ville et une fois arrivée je me cale sur la fontaine, aujourd'hui j'ai essayé de faire un effort avec mes cheveux, j'ai dû appeler Kidd ce matin pour qu'elle me guide et du coup j'ai fini avec une tresse de côté un peu décoiffée. Je suis habillée d'une robe blouse rouge avec des collants bleus et des bottines noires, mon sac à dos est à mes côtés et en attendant que Zoro arrive je me décide de revoir les paroles du chant que je dois chanter sur scène pour le festival. Trop occupée par mon devoir je ne remarque Zoro arrivait que quand ses bottes noires apparurent devant mes yeux. Levant ma tête, je me retrouve face à face avec un Zoro souriant de son léger mais adorable sourire, il était habillé d'un pantalon noir rentré dans ses bottes et d'une épaisse veste noire avec plus d'une paire de poche.

 **\- On y va ?**

 **\- Je te suis.**

On marche côte à côte jusqu'à un café pas loin, heureusement pas celui où je travaille, je n'aurais jamais vu la fin des plaisanteries de mes collègues. On discute tout du long jusqu'à ce qu'on s'installe et qu'on commande nos boissons. J'ai passé une excellente après-midi, mais il doit forcément aller chercher Chopper et me propose de le raccompagner, je dois malheureusement refuser comme j'ai promis à mes amis de les rejoindre au Baratie.

 **\- Au fait, Mi-Novembre il y a le festival d'Automne à mon école et … et je voulais savoir si tu pouvais venir.**

 **\- Alors ça dépend quand exactement, la saison des tournois va bientôt commencer et j'ai beaucoup d'entraînements prévus en Novembre.**

 **\- Hem… je suis chanteuse pour le concert qui va avoir lieu le 16 … et j'aimerais beaucoup que tu sois là.**

 **\- Je ferrais de mon mieux pour pouvoir être là. Tu m'envoies les détails par messages ?**

 **\- D'accord, à la prochaine.**

Il m'embrasse sur le front, me fait un sourire auquel je réponds les joues roses et pars vers sa voiture alors que je pars dans le sens opposé direction le Baratie. Au restaurant, je me fais très vite accoster par Nami qui râle.

 **\- Et bah enfin, Madame daigne montrer le bout de son nez, on peut savoir où tu étais passée ?!**

 **\- En train de prendre un café avec Zoro.**

 **\- Raaaaah ! Je vais montrer de quel bois je me chauffe à cette tête de Marimo !** S'échauffa Sanji.

 **\- Calmes toi Sanji, je ne t'ai rien demandé.**

Sanji tombe au sol semblant déprimer. En tout cas jusqu'à ce que son père Zeff se ramène et qu'ils commencent à se disputer pour rien. La soirée finie de la sorte entre les regards jaloux que Nami me lançait, Robin et Franky qui avaient une discussion dont j'ignore le sujet, Sanji qui se démenait auprès de ses « trois déesses » et Usopp, Brook et moi qui racontions des blagues qui ne faisaient rire que nous.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Général : Il ne se passe pas grand chose-  
Zayel : De toute façon il ne se passe rien dans cette fic.  
Général : T'as finie oui ? Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. Review ?  
Zayel : Mendiante.  
Général : Recommences pas...**


	5. Rencontres en tout genre

**Général : C'est parti pour la suite !  
Zayel : Bonne lecture !**  
 **Général : T'es enthousiaste pour une fois ça me fait plaisir.**  
 **Zayel : Nan nan, je me foutais juste de ta gueule.**  
 **Général : Je me disais aussi...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Rencontres en tout genres**

Je frappe à la porte de Zoro, aujourd'hui c'est le déménagement de Ace, Sabo et Kidd dans un appartement du premier étage de notre immeuble et des bras supplémentaires pour les cartons sont toujours bienvenues.

 **\- Luffia, ravis de te voir.** Me souriait Zoro en ouvrant la porte. **Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?**

 **\- Salut Zoro, mes frères vont arriver d'ici peu, ils emménagent dans un appartement du premier étage et je voulais savoir si tu pouvais nous aider pour les cartons.**

 **\- Pas de soucis, je vous rejoins en bas.**

 **\- Merci.**

Je descends les escaliers et au moment où j'arrive sur le palier de l'immeuble arrive le camion de déménagement avec mes frères. Je cours vers eux les saluer avec un câlin à la sauce Luffy. Ace à toujours des bandages et ne peut pas faire trop d'effort physique mais il est sur pied.

 **\- Hey Lu', on ne t'a pas trop manquée ?**

 **\- Nan pas du tout.**

 **\- Tu nous blesses petite sœur.**

 **\- J'en suis sûre. Comment va Kidd ?**

 **\- Tu la connais, elle ne tient pas en place. Penguin a commencé à lui expliquer les étapes de l'opération et apparemment le traitement pré-opératoire va durer deux semaines et après ça elle en aura sûrement pour une semaine ou deux à apprendre à utiliser son nouveau bras.**

 **\- Je suis contente qu'elle soit bientôt sur pied.**

 **\- Par contre on lui a appris qu'elle devrait porter des lunettes à cause d'une baisse d'acuité de son œil gauche et tu imagines que ça ne lui a pas plu du tout.**

Oh oui j'imagine. Shishishi, le bordel qu'elle a dû faire. Je vis Zoro arriver avec Chopper sautant de partout en insistant qu'il voulait aider.

 **\- Oui j'ai demandé au voisin si il pouvait nous aider.**

Mes frères se regardent le sourcil levé avant de me regarder un sourire que je n'aime pas trop sur leurs lèvres, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont encore allés s'imaginer ces deux là. C'est pas parce que je souhaite qu'il soit mon petit ami qu'il l'est, ne vous faites pas trop de film les gars.

 **\- Ace, Sabo, je vous présente Zoro mon voisin et Chopper son fils qui visiblement veut nous aider.**

 **\- Désolé, il a insisté.** Précisa-t-il en serrant la main à mes frères.

 **\- Luffy, c'est qui les monsieurs ?** Me demanda Chopper innocemment.

 **\- Ce sont mes frères Ace et Sabo.**

Les présentations faites on sort tous les meubles et les cartons du camion. Ace restait beaucoup avec Chopper, tous deux portant les affaires les plus légères. Le déménagement se fit dans la plus grande camaraderie, Zoro s'entendait très bien avec Sabo et Ace s'amusait avec Chopper. Une fois que tout fut rentré, Zoro souhaita la bienvenue dans le quartier aux nouveaux arrivants et rentra avec Chopper. Je me retrouve donc à la merci de mes frères. Et merde.

 **\- Alors petite sœur, tu ne nous avais pas parlé de ce charmant garçon.**

 **\- C'est juste un voisin !**

 **\- Mais oui bien sûr, et le vieux est une ballerine.** Se moqua Sabo.

 **\- Hey ! Mais c'est vrai ! Bon ok il est aussi un ami et je garde Chopper de temps en temps.**

 **\- Fais pas genre.** Rigola Ace.

Pour les punir je leur fais la boude. Na ! Ils n'ont qu'à arrêter de m'embêter. J'avoue je suis totalement sous le charme de mon fabuleux voisin, et j'ai même prévu quelque chose pour lui dire mais pour ça faut qu'il soit présent au concert du festival d'automne. Mais ça veut pas dire que les deux abrutis qui me servent de frères doivent se servir de ça pour m'embêter, non mais oh.

* * *

Je suis super contente, je vais revoir Kidd, elle est transférée aujourd'hui à l'hôpital de Grand Line. Excitée comme une puce, je sors de cours suivie par Usopp qui essaye de me suivre.

 **\- Hey ! Attends Luffy. Tu peux m'aider ce soir pour le devoir d'éco.**

 **\- Désolée, ce soir je peux pas. Je vais voir Kidd à l'hôpital.**

 **\- Ah, et bah profites bien alors.**

 **\- Si tu veux tu peux venir, elle fait peur mais elle est gentille. Oh et tu pourras voir Ace et Sabo aussi. Allez viens !**

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je l'attrape par la salopette et l'emmène avec moi. Je l'entends protester mais qui s'en occupe c'est pas grave, et comme ça je l'aiderais pour le devoir d'éco en même temps, ou après. Très vite on monte dans le bus.

 **\- Je la connais pas tu sais, je vais faire un peu tâche non ?**

 **\- T'inquiètes pas.**

 **\- Bah si justement !**

 **\- Shishishi, Tout va bien se passer.**

Après plusieurs minutes de trajet on arrive à l'hôpital, normalement Ace doit être encore à son rendez-vous chez une infirmière pour le traitement de ses blessures et Sabo doit encore être au travail, heureusement il s'est trouvé un travail assez rapidement comme secrétaire dans une grande compagnie. Je m'informe auprès de l'accueil pour avoir le numéro de la chambre de Kidd. Et bien vite, on se dirige vers sa chambre. En entrant Kidd est sur son lit, une cheville encore encastrée dans une atèle, les bandages sur son visage et son torse ont été enlevés, découvrant d'énormes blessures pas encore cicatrisées certaines encore un peu rouge, au moins elle n'a pas perdu l'usage de son œil.

 **\- Kidd !**

 **-** **Lu ! Comment tu va** **s** **diablesse ?**

 **\- C'est moi qui devrais te poser la question.**

 **-** **Je vois flou avec mon œil gauche mais sinon je** **vais plutôt bien si on omet cette entache à mon superbe look.** Rigola-t-elle en désignant ses blessures qui vont sans aucun doute laisser des cicatrices.

 **-** **Pourtant y** **'a pas grand-chose qui a changé depuis la dernière fois.**

 **\- Arf !**

Elle me balança un de ses coussins qui arriva pile dans la tête à Usopp.

 **\- Shishishi !Tu sais pas viser, princesse !**

 **\- Je vais t'apprendre à te moquer de tes aînés diablesse !**

 **\- Ouh j'ai peur ! Usopp ! Sauves moi !**

Je me cache derrière mon ami qui a assisté à la scène avec une tête interrogative.

 **\- Et qui est ton ami ?**

 **\- Oh oui, c'est Usopp. Un ami de l'école. Usopp, je te présente Eustass Kidd ma meilleure amie.**

 **\- Salut.**

Je remarque que Usopp n'est pas très à l'aise, en même temps il ne l'est avec personne, je jure la première fois qu'il a vu Zoro il aurait pu grimper aux rideaux il l'aurait fait.

 **\- Me regarde pas comme ça gamin, je vais pas te manger.**

 **\- Avoues tu en serrais capable.**

 **\- Nan merci, je les préfère blond.**

 **\- Eww, tu aurais au moins pu m'éviter cette image, sérieux.**

Petit à petit Usopp s'immisça dans la conversation et devint un peu plus à l'aise. Et pendant qu'on y était on fit même nos devoirs, Kidd nous aida volontiers pour l'économie et les langues. Un peu plus tard arriva Ace avec ses brûlures fraîchement soignées, suivit de peu par Sabo encore dans son costard cravate. Ils se présentent à Usopp et saluent Kidd.

 **\- Sab' ! Tu me fais les ongles !** S'exclama la rousse.

 **\- J'arrive trésor.**

Tout en continuant de discuter Sabo sortit un flacon de vernis et s'occupa des ongles de Kidd comme un expert. Faut dire que ça fait presque 7 ans qu'il fait ça au moins une fois par semaine.

 **\- Oh ! En fait Kidd, tu sais que notre chère Luffy s'est trouvée un copain.**

Ace ! Traître ! Je le fusille du regard et Usopp me regarde avec un sourire, oh non tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi.

 **\- Très beau mec d'ailleurs, même si il fait un peu peur.**

 **\- Nan, il TE fait peur, poule mouillée.**

 **\- Luffia …**

Oupsi je n'aime pas du tout ce ton de voix.

 **\- Ouii ?**

 **\- Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant de ça ?**

Je sens que quand elle va avoir son nouveau bras je vais déguster.

 **\- Oups ?**

 **\- T'as de la chance que ma main soit occupée tête de piaf !**

 **\- Et en plus ce n'est même pas mon copain …**

 **\- Avoues tu aimerais que ce soit le cas.** Commenta Ace.

 **\- Je ne peux pas le nier.**

 **\- Tu es à moitié excusée de ne pas m'en avoir parlé plus tôt, diablesse.**

J'aime les soirées comme ça où on ne se préoccupe de rien. Je suis contente que Usopp se soit si bien intégré à ma petite famille. J'espère que Kidd va approuver Zoro, rien ne me ferrait plus plaisir.

* * *

Ces dernières semaines sont passées très rapidement, je les ai passées à partager mon temps entre mes amis, l'école et les préparations du festival, mes visites à l'hôpital, mes sorties avec Zoro et les gardes de Chopper sans oublier mon travail qui me prend mes week-ends. Mais durant ces semaines je voyais les progrès fait sur le nouveau bras de Kidd, d'abord ils ont placé une base métallique à son épaule, puis connecté les nerfs à la base, la suite n'est que de la mécanique avec la construction du bras par symétrie de son bras droit. Ça fait 5 jours que son bras a été posé et elle sort aujourd'hui de l'hôpital et, en ce vendredi, pour l'occasion j'ai réuni tous mes amis chez moi et Sabo, qui a demandé un jour de congé exprès, va arriver avec Kidd dans peu de temps. La porte s'ouvre, Sabo entre et à sa suite Kidd. Ses cheveux roux sont coiffés en un sublime chignon coiffé-décoiffé, elle a sur les épaule son habituel manteau en fourrure bordeaux, cachant son bras flambant neuf, en dessous de son manteau elle porte un jean noir troué avec des cuissardes marrons et son corset rouge sombre, et ses blessures encore non cicatrisées contrastaient violemment avec sa peau pâle. Je lui présente tous mes amis et bien sûr la réaction de Sanji fut immédiate, il se mit sur un genou et prit la main de chaire de Kidd.

 **\- Quel honneur d'avoir sur mon chemin une si belle créature !**

Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin que je sentis deux auras menaçantes venant de Kidd et Sabo. Je ne me mêle pas de ça je l'avais prévenu il ne m'a pas écouté, il en paye le prix. Je vois Sabo sortir sa canne télescopique, qu'il trimbale toujours de partout, et l'agrandir pour donner un grand coup sur la tête à Sanji en même temps que Kidd lui donne un coup de poing avec son bras métallique. Ouch, j'ai presque mal pour lui, mais il l'a cherché.

 **\- N'ose plus jamais poser tes sales pattes sur mon trésor !** Ragea Sabo.

 **\- La prochaine fois tu auras le droit à une castration gratuite.** Menaça Kidd.

Bon au moins il ne pourra plus dire qu'il n'a pas été prévenu.

* * *

La soirée se passait très bien Sanji avait une peur monstre de Sabo et n'osait plus approcher Kidd et comme je m'étais mise à côté d'elle il ne m'embêtait pas non plus. Bien sûr hyperactive comme je suis je saute de partout pour pas changer et arriva ce qui devait arriver je renverse un verre de je ne sais trop quoi, du jus de fruit sûrement, qui atterrit sur le T-shirt à Nami, pas très contente elle se met à m'engueuler. Puis d'un coup je sens deux bras autour de ma taille et ma tête atterrit contre quelque chose de mou. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour comprendre que Kidd envoie un regard rageur à Nami lui faisant comprendre que, non, on n'engueule pas impunément sa famille. Je peux voir Nami effrayée face à Kidd. Ma meilleure amie est très gentille mais faut juste pas la chercher, son caractère protecteur m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois quand j'étais petite.

Ma petite bande finie par partir me laissant avec ma famille.

 **\- Alors diablesse, quand est-ce que je pourrais rencontrer ce fameux jeune homme qui a volé ton petit cœur ?**

 **\- Dans une peu plus d'une semaine.**

 **\- C'est pas pendant le festival d'automne ?** S'interrogea Ace.

 **\- Si et avec un peu de chance je pourrais te le présenter comme étant mon petit ami.**

 **\- Oulà ! Toi tu as préparé quelque chose.** Remarqua Sabo.

 **\- Je vais bien voir si ça marche … sinon bah, je te le présenterais quand même et je retenterais ma chance plus tard.**

 **\- Je suis impatiente que ce soit le festival alors.**

Je lui fais un grand sourire, oh moi aussi je suis impatiente tu ne sais pas à quel point..

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Général : J'adore écrire la relation de Luffia et Kidd, je les trouves trop chou :3  
Zayel : T'es trop zarb en vrai ...  
Général : Merci du compliment ^-^**


	6. Déception et Festival

**Général : Le chapitre le plus intéressant de la fic, à mon goût en tout cas.**  
 **Zayel : Mais toi tout le monde s'en fout.**  
 **Général : La chanson des disclamer du chapitre 1 se trouve dans ce** **chapitre.  
Zayel : T'arrêtes de m'ignorer !  
Général : Bonne lecture !**

{Sally's Song by Amy Lee}  
YouTube : watch?v=RQj2iOEx-V8

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Déception et Festival**

Plus que deux jours avant le festival, je suis excitée comme une puce et à la fois morte de trac. Ce serra ma toute première performance sur scène devant un grand publique que ce soit pour le chant ou pour la danse. Les estrades sont installées, les lumières aussi, les programmes imprimés et je connais ma chorégraphie et ma chanson. Tout va bien se passer. Pourquoi je stresse ! J'ai encore deux jours à stresser comme ça … au secours. Je passe par le parc à côté de l'arrêt de tram pour rentrer chez moi et je vois tranquillement assis sur un banc en train de lire un certain voisin aux cheveux vert. Je tourne la tête vers les jeux d'enfants où je vois en effet Chopper s'amuser avec d'autre enfants tous correctement emmitouflés pour la saison. Je m'approche de Zoro et m'installe à côté de lui, l'air de rien. Il me regarde et me souris quand il me reconnaît.

 **\- Luffia ! Comment tu vas ?**

 **\- Très bien. Je suis un peu stressée à cause du festival mais ça va aller.**

 **\- Ah oui tu m'en as parlé. Ta première performance sur scène c'est ça ?**

 **\- Exactement !**

 **\- D'ailleurs j'ai réussi à déplacer mes entraînements avec Kuina. Je pourrais passer faire un tour au festival avec Chopper.**

 **\- Super !**

 **\- Mais en échange tu vas devoir me le garder un ou deux soirs de plus.**

 **\- Tout ce que tu veux !**

Peu de temps après Chopper vint nous voir pour me dire bonjour et venait juste de repartir jouer quand une femme aux longs cheveux roux méchés de brun et aux yeux bleus s'approcha de nous, elle est habillé d'un long manteau de fourrure léopard et de cuissardes en cuir. Franchement Kidd porte mieux le manteau de fourrure et les cuissardes qu'elle. Je la vis me sourire, mais pas un gentil sourire un sourire que tu adresses à quelqu'un que tu apprêtes à faire souffrir.

 **\- Zoro !** Dit-elle d'un sourire presque innocent.

 **\- M-Milly ?!**

 **\- Et oui c'est moi chéri ! Je suis revenue !**

Et sans qui ni moi ni lui n'ai le temps de réagir elle l'embrasse. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, j'ai l'impression de l'entendre se briser. J'étais pourtant persuadée qu'il était célibataire. Moi qui pensais qu'il s'intéressait à moi je me suis bien faite avoir … Sans prononcer un mot de plus je me lève et part en courant en direction de notre immeuble. J'ai cru l'entendre appeler mon nom mais j'ai sûrement rêvé … Mon cerveau me donne des faux espoirs.

* * *

Je ne rentre pas chez moi. Pas le courage. Je me réfugie plutôt chez mes frères. Les deux mécaniciens en convalescence doivent à l'heure actuelle se tenir compagnie pendant que le troisième est au travail. J'ai beau essayer d'essuyer les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues d'autre prennent leur place. Je frappe à la porte et Ace vient m'ouvrir. En me voyant il me prend par le bras, me fait rentrer et je ne sais pas trop comment je me retrouve sur le lit de Sabo et Kidd dans les bras de cette dernière avec Ace pas très loin. Ils essayent de me consoler comme ils peuvent alors que je leur raconte ce qu'il s'est passé à travers mes sanglots. Lovée dans les bras de Kidd, secouée par les pleurs, épuisée par mes émotions je finis par m'endormir.

* * *

Ces deux derniers jours, je suis toujours rentrée tard demandant à Sabo de venir me chercher au Baratie après avoir passé la soirée avec mes amis et je ne suis pas rentrée à mon appart' demandant à Ace de nourrir Sunny pendant la journée. J'avais trop peur de croiser Zoro et de fondre en larme en le voyant. Aujourd'hui est le jour de ma performance au festival, je n'ai plus envie de chanter la chanson prévue… je n'ai pas le cœur à ça, c'était censé être une déclaration. La déclaration de mon amour pour Zoro. Ma rousse préférée m'a convaincu de chanter autre chose et que même si il n'est pas là ça m'enlèvera un poids du cœur. Heureusement j'ai juste besoin d'un accompagnement au piano et Brook étant le génie qu'il est peut faire ressentir les émotions par la musique en ayant vu les partitions une seule fois. Alors avant le début du concert je vais le voir.

 **\- Brook … je peux te parler une minute.**

 **\- Luffia-san ! Comment vas-tu ? Usopp m'a raconté.**

 **\- Justement, je voudrais changer de chanson … et que tu m'y accompagnes au piano.**

Je lui tends les partitions qu'il parcourt vite fait. Il me regarde d'un air à la fois triste et fière de ma décision.

 **\- Tu es sûre de ton choix ?**

 **\- Oui.**

Il hocha la tête en réponse.

 **\- Je vais prévenir l'orchestre. Prépares toi en attendant tu passes dixième.**

Plus aucune marche arrière n'est possible. Ça va faire bizarre au public et à mes amis de voir que ma chanson n'est pas du tout celle annoncée au programme, mais je dois le faire. Ace, Sabo et Kidd vont être dans le public avec mes amis. Normalement Zoro doit y être aussi … je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de le chercher dans le public, mais si il est là je dois lui faire comprendre que c'est à lui que je m'adresse même si il ne me parle plus après ou que ça entache notre amitié. Une bonne demi-heure a passée… c'est à moi. Je monte sur la scène, Brook s'installe à son piano alors que l'orchestre retourne dans les coulisses, déclenchant une vague de murmures parmi les spectateurs. Pour l'occasion Makino, une amie de grand-père, m'avait envoyé de Fuusha, une robe avec style qu'on ne trouve que là bas : la robe des vents. C'est une longue robe faite de plusieurs couches de mousseline pour qu'elle soit opaque mais aérienne, le buste est brodé et couvert de dentelle, sûrement fait à la main par les doyennes du village qui ont encore ce savoir faire, sur les bretelles est cousu une autre couche de tissus très léger et presque transparent créant une cape en voile. Le tout était fait en dégradé du rouge au bleu en passant par le violet. Bien sûr pour assortir la robe Kidd m'a coiffé d'une couronne tressée et d'un sophistiqué chignon tressé. Je passe mon regard sur l'audience. Mes amis sont sur le devant, les yeux de Sanji collés à moi, Nami me lançant encore un de ses regards qu'elle voulait sympathique, Franky me fait un « Thumbs Up » et Robin me sourie. Usopp, Kidd, Sabo et Ace m'encouragent du regard. Je souffle un coup et Brook commence à jouer.

 _ **« I sense there's something in the wind**_

 _ **That feels like tragedy at hands**_

 _ **And though I'd like to stand by him**_

 _ **Can't shake this feeling that I have**_

 _ **The worst is just around the bend »**_

Je vois les expressions surprises des spectateurs ne s'attendant pas à cette chanson. Je ferme les yeux et continue.

 _ **« And does he notice my feelings for him ?**_

 _ **And will he see how much he means to me ?**_

 _ **I thnik it's not to be »**_

Je relève mon regard et sous mes yeux je vois Chopper avec son chapeau de renne, monté sur les épaules de son père. Il est venu et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je soutiens son regard argenté, souffle un coup et reprend.

 _ **« What will become of my dear friend**_

 _ **Where will his actions lead us then ?**_

 _ **Although I'd like to join the crowd**_

 _ **In their enthusiastic cloud**_

 _ **Try as I may, it doesn't last**_

 _ **And will we ever end up together ?»**_

Je laisse Brook s'occuper de l'instrumental et à ma grande surprise d'autre musicien de l'orchestre rejoignent la mélodie, suivant parfaitement notre professeur. Je n'ai même pas vu le batteur rejoindre sa place ou les violoniste et le chœur remonter en scène. Je laisse mon regard vagabonder, le public semble être en transe, je crois même en voir certain des larmes dans les yeux. L'interlude musicale approchant la fin, je prie tous les dieux que je connais pour ne pas que ma voix tremble, je replonge mes yeux dans ceux de Zoro rêvant de savoir mieux lire ses émotions.

 _ **« And will we ever end up together ?**_

 _ **No, I think not, it's never to become**_

 _ **For I am not the one. »**_

Je ne peux empêcher une larme, m'échapper. Puis une autre. Le public m'applaudit et je sors de scène. Tout l'orchestre reprend sa place, et le soliste suivant continu le concert.

* * *

Je souffle, c'est fini. D'autre larmes m'échappent, les dernières j'espère. Je n'ai entendu personne m'approcher et pourtant deux bras musclés m'enlacent, devant moi je vois Zoro. Il est élégamment habillé : une simple chemise bleu roi, les manches remontées et les derniers boutons ouvert, et un pantalon et des chaussures simplement noirs. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Pour se moquer de moi ? Mettre fin à notre amitié ? Une part de moi rêve qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime, une autre rationalise et dit que ce n'est pas possible.

 **\- Luffia … Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?**

Ses yeux argentés brillent comme si il allait pleurer. Mais ce n'est pas possible … si ?

 **\- Si tu ne m'as rien dit à cause de Milly …** Il soupire semblant agacé. **Milly est la mère de Chopper … elle cherchait à récupérer sa garde maintenant qu'il n'est plus un bébé. Elle n'a plus aucune place dans ma vie et quelqu'un d'autre a pris celle qu'elle occupait i ans.**

Peut-être oserais-je espérer. Je relève mon regard vers lui, les yeux toujours embués. Il sèche un de mes larmes me regardant droit dans les yeux.

 **\- Cette personne c'est toi Luffia. Je t'aime.**

Je n'eus rien le temps de répondre, ses lèvres se sont posées sur les miennes. Je réponds volontiers au baiser mes mains se glissant autour de son cou, alors que mon cœur bat la chamade et que mes émotions me prennent à la gorge, j'ai envie de pleurer mais de joie cette fois.

 **\- Ça veut dire que tu es ma maman maintenant ?**

On se retourne pour voir Chopper qui nous regarder de ses grands yeux verts, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres. Je ne pus empêcher un rire de m'échapper.

 **\- Appels moi comme tu veux mon grand.**

Je le prend dans mes bras et me retourne vers son père.

 **\- Et j'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter.**

 **\- Je te suis mon cœur.**

 **\- Par contre au début elle va peut-être vouloir te tuer. Mais c'est juste parce qu'elle est très protectrice.**

 **\- J'ai hâte de la rencontrer.**

Je le prends par la main et le guide jusqu'à la sortie des coulisses où m'attendent sûrement mes frères et Kidd. Et effectivement je les vois. Quand ils virent Zoro, tout de suite, des regards méchants étaient lancés, mais à la vue de Chopper dans mes bras et de nos mains liées ils se calmèrent de suite … sauf Kidd, mais je m'y attendais un peu.

 **\- Kidd. Laisses moi te présenter Zoro. Mon voisin… et désormais petit ami.**

Zoro s'inclina respectueusement devant Kidd, qui le regardait toujours un peu sceptique.

 **\- Enchanté, et navré pour le chagrin que j'ai involontairement causé à Luffia.**

Kidd me regarde, lève un sourcil et soupire.

 **\- Enchantée de même. Mais si tu oses faire pleurer Lu' encore une fois, tu ne verras pas d'autre lendemain.**

 **\- Menace reçue.**

Nous rejoignons ensuite mes autres amis.

* * *

Le concert est presque fini, plus aucun chanteur ne doit passer et c'est à Brook de prendre le micro.

 **\- Chers invités, merci d'avoir suivit ce fabuleux concert ! Yohoho ! J'aimerais clore la soirée, vous laissant occuper la piste de danse. Yohoho !**

Il reprit son violon et dirigea l'orchestre tout en jouant, ils commencent par la Grande Valse Viennoise. Je vis Kidd tirer Sabo sur la piste de danse, ils y sont les premiers très vite rejoins par d'autre couple de la soiré ès vite ce fut à mon tour d'être emmené sur la piste au bras de Zoro, Ace avait capturé Chopper et dansait tout seul avec l'enfant de 6 ans dans ses bras. La soirée ne pouvait mieux finir.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Général : Je tiens à préciser que les prochains chapitres seront surtout des Omake  
Zayel : Donc des trucs inutiles  
Général : Dis pas ça ! C'est trop bien les Omakes, j'adore ça. Review ?**


	7. Un an ? Déjà ?

**Général : C'est parti pour l'Omake 1 ! Bonne lecture !  
Zayel : C'est-  
Général : Ta gueule ça commence.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Un an ? Déjà ?**

Aujourd'hui est encore un jour de déménagement. Pas question de bouger de Grand Line, mais je déménage cette fois, dans une maison un peu spécifique crée sur demande, dans le quartier rustique de la ville à seulement quelques minutes à pied du centre-ville. Ah oui. Aujourd'hui est aussi l'anniversaire de mes 1 ans de relation avec Zoro et on déménage avec Ace, Sabo et Kidd. Quand je disais que la maison était un peu spécifique c'est surtout parce qu'i maisons en une. L'entrée donne sur une immense pièce à vivre avec un coin cuisine. Il y a dans cette pièce 3 escaliers indépendants donnant sur trois portes, l'une donne accès à l'appartement de Ace , la deuxième à celui de Sabo et Kidd et le dernier au mien que je partage avec Zoro et Chopper. Chaque appartement possède sa cuisine, son salon et sa salle de bain en plus des chambres, et est relié directement à l'extérieur par un autre escalier. Le jardin et le garage sont communs à tous. Oh et bien sûr on partage notre foyer avec notre petite ménagerie : Wadô, Kitetsu et Shusui, les trois chats de Zoro, Sunny, mon chat, Wire, le berger allemand de Kidd et Sabo, qui est beaucoup plus grand que la normale, et Natsu le lézard de Ace.

Kidd et Ace ont recommencé à travailler mais cette fois ils ont ouvert leur propre garage et sont très populaires. Leurs blessures ont très bien cicatrisé et ne sont aujourd'hui encore visibles que parce qu'ils n'ont pas voulu faire de chirurgie pour les effacer. Ha oui ! Et évidemment Kidd n'a pu s'empêcher de refaire à moitié son bras, aidé par Ace, prétextant que « Ces abrutis de mécanicien ne savent pas faire leur job » et qu'elle « n'allait pas garder une telle merde alors qu'elle pouvait faire beaucoup mieux ». Du coup elle a un bras qui n'est plus modélisé par symétrie de son bras droit, qui a des LED rouges, plusieurs gravures décorant les plaques de métal et n'a aucune honte à montrer qu'il n'est pas en chair et en os. Et ça ne la rend que plus populaire à son travail.

Chopper, qui va fêter ses 9 ans dans un mois, est déjà au collège ayant sauté plusieurs classes. Cet enfant est un vrai génie. Pour lui je suis sa mère et je me suis enfin habituée à l'entendre m'appeler « Maman ».

D'ailleurs aujourd'hui nous ne sommes pas aidés dans le déménagement par mon petit ami aux cheveux verts pour la bonne raison qu'il a son dernier entraînement avant le début de la saison des tournois de kendo. L'année dernière il est allé jusqu'au niveau international mais il s'est fait arrêté en final par Dracule Mihawk, qui, j'ai appris, est en fait son père. Perona m'a expliqué qu'ils se sont disputés à la naissance de Chopper et ne se parlaient plus depuis. Mais le tournois a un peu changé les choses. Lors de leur combat le coup qui a mené Mihawk à la victoire a blessé Zoro à l'œil gauche, parce que oui en international les combats se font à lame réelle. Désormais il est borgne et a dû réapprendre à vivre sans sa vue binoculaire mais son père a recommencé à lui parler, ouais enfin un peu, un peu version Mihawk alors déjà que le mec il parle pas beaucoup je vous laisse imaginer le truc.

De mon côté depuis que je sors avec Zoro, Sanji ne peut s'empêcher de se battre avec lui chaque fois qu'il le voit, même si il se fait mettre au tapis à chaque fois, on ne combat pas impunément un maître des arts martiaux. Désolé Sanji. Et Nami a redoublé d'hostilité envers moi, je me demande encore pourquoi elle continue de traîner avec moi. Usopp, Robin, Franky et Brook n'ont pas changé et sont juste contents que tout se soit bien fini entre nous. Oh oui et j'ai encore un an et demi de formation à l'Atarisuto avant de m'envoler dans le monde de l'art et j'ai déjà une petite idée de ce que je vais faire après.

* * *

Ça y est ! Il l'a fait ! Je suis dans les gradins d'un stade où a été installé un terrain apte à accueillir un combat au katana, à mes côtés Sabo, Ace, Kidd, Perona et Chopper crient aussi fort que moi. Sur le terrain, Dracule Mihawk enlace son fils qui est désormais le nouveau détenteur du titre de meilleur sabreur du monde, de ma place je peux voir des larmes dans les yeux de l'un comme de l'autre. Mihawk lui remet un trophée où est gravé l'année et le titre nouvellement obtenu de Zoro, un micro lui est apporté pour qu'il fasse un petit discours. Encore un peu essoufflé il prend la parole en regardant son père droit dans les yeux.

 **\- Papa, depuis ce jours où on s'est disputé à la naissance de Chopper je t'ai haïs pour ne pas avoir accepter mes choix et je n'avais alors qu'une idée en tête, te montrer que je pouvais devenir quelqu'un sans que tu sois derrière moi. Aujourd'hui j'ai réussi à te surpasser et je peux te dire ce que je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te dire ces 8 dernières années : je te demande pardon.**

Plusieurs membre du public firent une ovation quand Mihawk prit son fils dans les bras pour la deuxième fois. Je les vis parler un peu hors d'atteinte du micro, puis Zoro se tourna vers les tribunes.

 **\- Mais je n'ai pas réussi à atteindre ce niveau seul. J'ai été accompagné tout au long du chemin par maître Koshiro et sa fille, Perona, ma petite sœur, Chopper, mon fils, et depuis plus d'un an maintenant, ma compagne et sa petite famille.**

Le public cria en approbation mais se tut quand il mit un genou à terre. Le micro dans la main gauche et son katana blanc, rangé dans son fourreau, dans sa main droite il me regarde droit dans les yeux.

 **\- Luffia, mon cœur, je te demande devant toutes ces personnes comme témoins : veux-tu m'épouser.**

Je n'y crois pas, il a vraiment posé LA question … devant tout le monde. Les caméras qui rediffusent le tournois se tournent toutes vers moi. Je ne réfléchie pas je dévale les quelques marches qui me mènent à Zoro et lui saute dans les bras. Je lui pique son micro et sans hésiter je lui réponds.

 **\- Oui je le veux.**

Le public cria et siffla, Chopper rejoignit le câlin de famille. Je n'aurais pas pensé être plus heureuse un jour.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Général : Je sais que Zoro un peu trop OOC dans cette partie mais je l'aime beaucoup comme ça  
Zayel : T'es pas douée, t'es pas douée, t'y peux rien.  
Général : Review ?**

 **Pour Hebihime** : Tu vois qu'il a quand même fini borgne :p


	8. Le Mariage

**Général : Omake 2 ! Bonne lecture !  
Zayel : Sinon c'est-  
Général : De nouveau : Ta gueule, ça commence !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Le mariage**

Makino a cousu toutes les robes, celles des dames d'honneurs et de la mariée, et les costumes, Kidd a coiffé tout le monde, Usopp et Nami ont fait les décorations et Sanji s'est occupé du banquet. Tout est parfait, et pourtant ce n'est même pas mon mariage, non c'est celui de ma belle-sœur, Perona. Zoro et moi sommes maintenant mariés depuis 6 mois, d'ailleurs on a fait un double mariage car peu de temps après la déclaration de Zoro, c'était Sabo qui mit le genou à terre face à Kidd. J'ai fini mes études un peu avant de notre mariage et un peu après mes 22 ans, je m'appelle maintenant Roronoa D. Luffia, j'aime beaucoup ça sonne bien. Bref je me concentre sur ma tâche, je suis dame d'honneur et là j'ai la mariée qui va me faire un malaise dans les bras.

 **\- Comment tu as fait pour supporter cette pression Luffy !**

 **\- Calmes toi Pero. Moi la seule personne qui était susceptible d'objecter se mariait en même temps que moi, toi elle te sert de témoin.**

 **\- C'est censé me rassurer ?! Merci du coup de main !**

 **\- Shishishi, je rigole, il ne ferait jamais ça. La seule chose qu'il ferrait c'est poursuivre ton futur mari jusqu'en enfer s'il le faut, pour le tuer si il te fait du mal.**

 **\- Pourquoi faut-il que j'ai un frère aussi protecteur !**

 **\- Parce qu'on a tous besoin de quelqu'un avec qui on se sens en sécurité et qui ne nous quittera jamais.**

J'ai enfin réussi à la calmer un peu.

 **\- Aller, arrêtes de bouger dans tout les sens, tu vas défaire ta coiffure et après c'est Kidd qui va te tuer pour avoir gâché son travail. Tiens, prends ton bouquet et mets toi en place c'est bientôt à toi de faire ton entrée.**

Elle souffle un grand coup comme je lui montre depuis plus d'une heure, s'accroche à mon bras, Mihawk étant indisponible pour l'évènement, et on traverse le tapis rouge quand les portes s'ouvrent. À l'autel je vois mon mari, ouh ça fait toujours bizarre de le désigner comme tel, qui est le témoin de Perona, et Rowen, le marié, avec son témoin. Dans les rangs j'apercevais la tête rousse de Kidd aux côtés de Sabo, Chopper sur les genoux de ce dernier et Ace qui dormait à côté de Marco, son petit-ami, parce que oui Perona a tenu à inviter toute la famille, y compris la belle-famille de son frère. Évidement la cérémonie se passa sans encombre. Désormais Perona s'appelle Typhon Perona.

* * *

Je me souviendrais toute ma vie du jour où Pero a présenté Rowen à son frère. C'était il y a un an, elle était invitée à la maison pour un repas de famille. Quand elle nous a dit qu'elle aurait quelqu'un avec elle, on n'en a rien pensé. Le jour arrivé, elle se retrouva dans notre salon toute penaude, une des seules situations où je n'ai pas vu Perona s'énerver et sauter de partout ou parler à la vitesse de la lumière, sous le regard noir de Zoro. En soi, Rowen avait l'air d'un gentil garçon, un peu hyperactif certes, blond aux yeux bleus venant d'une région au-delà de la mer appelée South Blue. Tout au long de la soirée, Rowen n'a pas échappé une seule fois au regard scrutateur de Zoro. Juste avant qu'ils ne partent il a prit Rowen à part, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est dit mais quand le blond est revenu, Zoro avait l'air satisfait et sa vict-Hum son futur beau-frère ou effrayé ou déterminé je ne sais pas vraiment. Et quelques jours plus tard on apprenait que Rowen avait demandé Perona en mariage.

La vie est belle quand même.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Général : Il est très court.  
Zayel : Et pour la peine pas de Review.**  
 **Général : L'écoutez pas elle dit toujours de la merde**


	9. Une famille qui s'agrandie

**Général : Je spoil tellement avec le titre ! Omake 3 ! Bonne lecture !  
Zayel : Même plus j'essaye.  
Général : Enfin !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Une famille qui s'agrandie.**

Zoro et moi avons ouvert un dojo un peu spécial, en effet c'est un dojo qui enseigne quatre sports différents. Moi j'enseigne la danse dans la partie studio, je suis en plus danseuse pour la troupe de ballet de Grand Line, Zoro enseigne le kendo et les arts martiaux dans la partie dojo, et je dois dire que son titre de meilleur épéiste du monde, défendu sans accroc, attire beaucoup d'élèves, et à nous deux on enseigne une discipline surtout dédiée à faire découvrir le kendo par la danse. On a déjà été appelé pour plusieurs représentations. Et aujourd'hui est un jour un peu spécial, j'ai réuni touts mes élèves et ceux de Zoro participants aux exhibitions, et j'ai demandé à mon mari de nous rejoindre sans qu'il sache pourquoi. C'est comme ça que je me retrouve devant une petite audience formée des élèves de kendo tous assis, en rang, sur leur talons dans leurs kimonos de combat, leur Shinai poser sur le parquet à leur gauche, et des élèves de danse assis, en rang aussi, en tailleur tous en tenue d'entraînement, leurs chaussons aux pieds. Et Zoro, habillé dans son kimono vert sapin à moitié ouvert, me regardait d'un air interrogatif au fond de la salle.

 **\- Merci à tous d'être venu, je voulais juste vous annoncer que malheureusement les cours de danse et les répétitions vont s'arrêter dans quelques mois. Une remplaçante sera appelée pour assurer les cours de danse mais je ne suis pas sûre que Zoro accepte de travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre sur les répétitions de kendo.**

Je vois Zoro froncer des sourcils. Oui ok, froncer des sourcils plus que d'habitude. Je suis il n'a qu'une envie c'est d'accourir à mes côtés et m'assommer de question me demandant ce qu'il se passe, mais il est toujours très calme et très strict devant ses élèves. Avec un peu de chance il ne va plus l'être quand je vais larguer la bombe.

 **\- En effet, je vais devoir prendre des congés car, même si il ne le sait pas encore, Zoro et moi allons avoir un enfant.**

Nos élèves nous félicitent d'une même voix, c'est fou ce qu'on les a bien discipliné ces gosses même si, ok, mes danseurs ont tendance à l'être un peu moins que les élèves de Zoro. J'entends les geta de Zoro claquer contre le parquet, il remonte les rangs jusqu'à moi et prend mes mains dans les siennes.

 **\- C'est… c'est vrai ? Je vais être encore papa ?**

Je hoche la tête un sourire placardé sur mon visage. Il me fit un sourire à son tour et m'embrasse devant nos élèves qui nous applaudissent. J'adore ces gosses, ils auront le droit à un bonbon en sortant. C'est comme ça que du haut de mes 23 ans j'ai annoncé à mon mari que j'étais enceinte.

* * *

Je suis allongée dans un lit d'hôpital, des douleurs atroces aux ventres. J'ai envie de mourir ! J'ai mal putain ! Je suis en sueur une infirmière à mes côtés. Aujourd'hui est le jour de la naissance de mes enfants. Oui MES enfants, au pluriel s'il vous plaît, j'attends des jumeaux. Zoro est à mes côtés, me soutenant alors que le reste de la famille est en salle d'attente. Les prochaines heures ont été très douloureuses, j'ai dû casser un ou deux os de la main de Zoro à force de la serrer mais je suis sûre qu'il ne m'en voudra pas. Et aux termes de longues heures à pousser, j'ai pu avoir mes enfants dans mes bras. Une fille et un garçon.

 **\- Alors ils s'appellent comment ?** Demanda Ace en arrivant dans ma chambre, tenant la main de Chopper.

 **\- Je vous présente Roronoa D. Rika et Roronoa D. Shinju.**

Mes cheveux étaient encore plaqués à mon front à cause de la sueur, Rika dans mes bras et Shinju dans les bras de son père.

 **\- Maman, je peux la porter ?** Me demanda Chopper.

 **\- Viens là mon grand.**

Il approcha mon lit et prit délicatement sa petite sœur dans les bras. S'en suivis les célébrations pour l'arrivée de nos enfants. J'ai enfin ma propre famille, si seulement mon père me voyait. Je me demande si il viendrait voir ses petits-enfants et son gendre si je lui envoyais une lettre. Il a dû recevoir nos faire-parts de mariage mais n'a pas répondu. Je sais que grand-père voulait prendre des jours de permissions pour voir ses arrières-petits-enfants, ça va faire du bien de le revoir… la première fois depuis 11 ans qu'on va revoir le vieux, ça va lui faire tout drôle de constater à quel point on a grandi. Shishishi, je suis impatiente.

* * *

Les jumeaux font la sieste tranquillement à l'étage, un baby phone posé pas loin d'eux et son doublon à la ceinture de Zoro. Aujourd'hui on a fêté les 10 ans de notre petit génie, tout ses amis de sa classe de 3è étaient présents, Ace, Sabo et Kidd nous ont aidé à tenir tout ce petit monde occupé. Le dernier invité vient de partir, Chopper est en train d'embêter Ace pendant que Sabo nous aide à ranger alors que Kidd fait la vaisselle. L'ambiance est calme et reposante quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Laissant Zoro et Sabo continuer le rangement je vais ouvrir. Devant moi se trouve un grand homme, la barbe et les cheveux gris, des rides et des cicatrices sur le visage et un uniforme de la marine sans un pli. Cet homme devant moi est Monkey D. Garp, mon grand-père.

 **\- Grand-père !**

Évidemment il a fallu qu'il me frappe. Ouch ça fait mal.

 **\- Nan mais oh ! ça va pas non !**

 **\- Ça t'apprendra à grandir sans moi, garnement.**

 **\- J'allais pas avoir 13 ans toute ma vie, le vieux !**

Bien sûr notre engueulade attira l'attention des autres personnes présentes, bon et réveilla Ace qui s'était endormit en train de jouer avec Chopper. D'ailleurs ce dernier ne s'est pas privé de lui dessiner une moustache pendant qu'il dormait, bien fait pour lui.

 **\- Lu' ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** Me demanda Zoro.

 **\- Oh rien, grand-père est là.**

 **\- Le Vieux !** S'exclamèrent Sabo, Ace et Kidd en même temps.

 **\- Maman, c'est qui ?**

 **\- Chopper, on ne montre pas du doigt. Et ce monsieur c'est ton arrière-grand-père. Viens dire bonjour.**

 **\- Bonjour monsieur papy ! Moi c'est Tony, mais tout le monde m'appelle Chopper !**

 **\- Il ne te ressemble pas.** Me dit-il sans dire bonjour à Chopper.

 **\- Normal c'est le fils de Zoro. Et soit poli devant mon fils, malotru !**

Cette fois c'est lui qui a le droit à un coup de poing de ma part. Je le fait rentrer et il dit bonjour à Chopper, se présente à Zoro et s'engueule avec Kidd et Ace. Rien d'anormal, ça fait du bien de le revoir. Évidemment quand tous se sont calmés on s'installa tous prendre un café, Chopper parti jouer à la console. La dernière fois que j'ai vu le vieux j'avais 13 ans. Ace et Sabo venaient d'avoir 18 ans et avaient commencés à travailler alors il a décidé de reprendre la mer, Kidd faisait alors partie de notre famille depuis seulement trois ans. Quand il a quitté la maison je n'aurais jamais pensé en arriver si loin. Et aujourd'hui je suis une danseuse nationalement reconnue, je suis mariée à l'homme que j'aime, j'ai trois enfants fabuleux et je vois mes amis régulièrement.

J'ai vraiment une fabuleuse famille.

 **The End !**

* * *

 **Général : La fin !  
Zayel : Enfin !**  
 **Général : Pour la petite anecdote : Shinju signifie perle, Ftxxx a trouvée ce prénom en cherchant des prénoms liés à la mer, merci à elle.**  
 **Zayel : Allez ! Review pour la fin de ce calvaire!**  
 **Général : Le prochain OS ZoLu est en cours d'écriture.**

 **Owari !**


End file.
